I'll Come Back To You
by Atomic Misfit
Summary: The only thing keeping me going is those four words the love of my life uttered the day I left her in the oh-so-famous Vault 101. FEMMSLASH


Discliamer: I do not own the making of Fallout. But I do own the game.

* * *

As a little girl I always wanted to get the chance to leave Vault 101. I wondered what would it be like? Are there people? What are they like? Are there towns and cities? Is it complete ruins?

When I asked my Dad, he would always reply, "I'm sorry honey, but I don't know..." And simply walk away. I came to the conclusion that I would never know.

That is until one fateful morning I woke up to find out I was getting the chance to see the wasteland, and now... now I wish I never got it…

**Flashback **

"_Harley! Wake up! Harley…Harley!" _

_My eyes shot open in alarm, quickly searching for the source of the yelling. Someone was shaking my shoulder roughly, and it was starting to piss me off. I turned over and grabbed their wrist, stopping their movement altogether._

"_Harley!" The voice yelled once more, causing me to look up… and stare into the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. All my anger seemed to vanish in an instant._

_Amata._

"_Harley, get up! You gotta leave! Hurry," She was pulling me into a standing position, "Please get up!"_

_Okay now I was very confused, why was she yelling at me to leave?_

"_Amata, calm down! Tell me what's wrong?" I grabbed her shoulders to stop her from pacing, "Please."_

_She turned to me with sad eyes, I wanted to hurt whoever made her feel this way, and took deep breathes calming her down. _

"_It's your farther…I'm sorry Harley, but he's gone…" Amata said slowly. Gone? What does she mean gone? "He left the Vault. I don't know how, but he did, and now The Overseer is after you!"_

_My stomach dropped, and I couldn't breathe. My father...he… he left? No. No! NO! _

_Wait._

_The Overseer's after me! Why? What did I do?_

"_But why must I leave? Amata tell me what happened!" I was feeling dread creeping up and consuming me._

"_When your Dad left… my father…he had his men kill Jonas, and now he's coming for you! That's why you gotta leave or he will KILL you! And I can't… I wouldn't be able to handle it if you…" Amata spun around to hide her tears. _

"_Amata" I whispered, walking in front of her, gently cupping her cheeks, and brushed her tears away. When her eyes slowly met mine, my breath hitched in my throat and I could only think one thing…_

'_Beautiful'_

"_Please," She cried, "You need to leave…" I nodded my head, slowly dropped my arms, and took a step back. Amata took one last look at me then ran out of the room, down the hallway. _

_I glanced around the room one last time and my eyes landed on my desk, more specific the picture sitting on it. It was of Amata and me celebrating my nineteenth birthday. Her head was lying on my shoulder while my arm was around her waist; we were both smiling at the camera._

_I ran over to the desk snatched up the picture, my backpack, and I opened the top drawer. 'In case of emergencies' I thought picking up the 10mm pistol, loading it, and then tucking it in the top of my pants. As soon as I had everything I needed I took off out of my room and towards the Overseers' office._

_As soon as I hit the hallway, I saw Butch running towards me yelling for help. I rolled my eyes, 'Oh so he wants ME to help him? Ah the irony'_

"_Hey! Harley! Wait please- It's my mother- She's in trouble! Please help her!" Butch grabbed my elbow pulling me towards his room. As we neared I heard a loud scream from inside, I pulled out the pistol and ran into his mothers room. _

_Butch's mother was on the floor with several Radroaches attacking her; As if I was in slow motion I aimed the pistol and shot each roach in the head decapitating each. 'I'm glad I was good at target practice' I thought smugly, turning to watch Butch hug his mom then he turned to me._

"_Thanks Girly! Here take this," He took off his jacket and handed it to me smiling," it's the least I can do; thank you for saving my mom. Now you're an official Tunnel Snake."_

_I took the jacket and smiled in return, then headed off once again in the direction of the office. Running through the Vault was a little tiring, all the while trying to sneak past the guards. 'Damn…I should workout more' I thought wearily. As I ran down the last hallway I saw the Overseer grabbing Amata too rough for my taste, while a guard stood watch from inside the room._

_I skidded to a stop in front of the window and peered in._

'_If he hurts her so help me God!'_

_Just as I thought he would, he slapped her across the face. I turned and busted through the door as mad as a bull. As soon as I entered I opened fire on the oblivious man in uniform killing him instantly. With the bastard stunned I grabbed Amata's arm and we ran for dear life into his office. Once inside and the door shut I placed my hands on my knees to try to control my breathing, and that's when I thought for a moment about the officer I killed._

'_Shit. Shit. Shit. What have I done?'_

_I stood up and looked towards Amata; she was also trying to control her breathing. As soon as it slowed, she walked over to the terminal behind the desk and started typing. I soon realized I was staring, and I shook my head of all thoughts as I went over to the couch that was against the wall and pushed it in front of the door to block it of as much as I could._

_With the couch in place I walked over to where her father's desk was rising to reveal stairs leading down to the Vaults entrance. We rushed down the stairs into the opening where the giant Vault door stood; I quickly ran over and pressed the button causing alarm bells to go off and the lights to cast the room into a dull yellow._

_The screeching of the door opening was deafening to our ears. Finally the door came to a halt; I grab tightly to the straps on my backpack and walk down the few steps leading to my future…_

"_Harley…" Amata whispered, stepping forward, clutching my forearm, "Wait." Her voice cracked at the end. I slowly turned around, glance at her eyes and I see so much pain and it pulls at my heart._

"_Come with me Amata." I plead with her, "Please come with me." I extend my hand out._

_She looks at my hand, then at back at me, "I can't…I-I'm sorry… I have to stay here." Tears are streaming down her face. _

_Her expression is sorrowful, and my mask crumbles as my eyes start to water. She closes the distance between us and hugs me as if she can't let go. My arms come up and wrap around her, as I choke back a sob. Slowly we pull apart and stare into each other's eyes, there are so many emotions in her brown depths but the one that stands out most is Love._

_I smile and she returns the gesture. I happen to glance at her lips, her oh so tantalizing lips, before I slowly lean in…_

_BANG! _

_Startled from the noise, we quickly break contact and look towards the barricaded door,_

_The yelling I hear coming from behind it isn't good. _

'_I must go'_

_Amata pushes me toward the door that holds my fate and I'm scared. Scared of what's out there, scared for my safety, scared for my Dad, but most of all I'm scared of losing her…_

_I walk all the way to the end of the path, stop, drop my bag, turn around and sprint as fast as I can back towards the Vault. Amata's getting ready to close the door when I run through it again._

"_Amata!" I yell and she turns around looking confused, I jump up the steps to where she stands._

"_What are you doin-ommph!" I grab her by the neck and bring her lips to mine, and the world just disappears around me. My heart thumps loudly as we continue kissing, a warm feeling bubbling in my chest._

'_Her lips are so soft' _

_Amata lifts her hands to tangle her fingers in my hair and I reach up and cup her cheeks._

_When oxygen becomes an issue, I tug on her lower lip as I slowly pull away. Our breathing is labored as we stare at each other._

"_I love you" I say smiling and gently kissing her again. I walk backwards to the door and I continue to watch her. _

_She brings her hand up to her lips and touches them, a smile graces her. As I open the door to the Capitol Wastelands I hear her yell the four words that made my heart flutter._

* * *

The Capital Wasteland is no joke, trying to survive fighting Animals, Raiders, Super Mutants, and Enclave, my life is a living Hell. Actually I think I'd take Hell over this life any day…

The only thing keeping me going is those four words the love of my life uttered the day I left her in the oh-so-famous Vault 101.

'_One day I will find my Dad, restore everything then I'll come back to you Amata… One day'_

* * *

"_I love you Harley!"_

* * *

Read and Review

-Atomic Misfit


End file.
